


not alone

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Homophobia, Mentions of Violence, but this time not as happy as the others, it's still a happy ending though, v4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: After Grayson was forcefully outed, things turned bad. Luckily, he isn't as alone as he thought.
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80 & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: For The Good Children Of God [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	not alone

**\- grayson's pov -**

"Hey! You're Grayson, right?" 

The unknown voice made Grayson look up from his lunch to an equally unknown guy. He was older than him, probably a junior or senior, and smiled at him - an expression Grayson wasn't used to anymore. 

"None of your business.", he answered gruffly, returning to picking at his meal. The cafeteria food was actually decent but he had a lack of appetite lately. 

The sound of metal scratching over the floor made him look up again on reflex. The strange guy had pulled out the chair opposite of him and sat down, unfazed by Grayson's harsh tone and a genuine seeming smile on his lips. Grayson didn't trust it. Lately when people smiled at him it was because his tears and pain amused them. 

"I take that as a yes, adding to the fact you're here all alone and people looked at me funny for even coming over here." 

Grayson sighed, exasperated. "What do you want? If you want to call me slurs, go ahead, I'm good at not listening. If you want to beat me up could you please let me finish my lunch first?" Sarcasm was dripping from his words, but they had a bitter undertone. When had this became his life? 

'Oh right', he answered the question for himself, even being cynical in a conversation with himself. 'Two weeks ago when everybody found out you're gay.'

The other guy had the audacity to laugh at him. "No, don't worry, I'm a hundred percent on your side." He grimaced, looking away. "In fact, I'm sorry I'm only showing up now. It took the freshmen's gossip a while to get through to us seniors." 

Grayson stared at him in bewilderment. What was the boy talking about? Sure, he was right, their school's students were pretty separated with having different parts of the building reserved for the different years. But the thought of someone being on his side all of a sudden felt strange to him. 

"Who even are you?" Grayson had a lot of questions but this one seemed like a good start. 

"Oh, my bad. I'm Andrew. I heard that a concerningly large part of the freshmen were beating up some poor kid because their gay, but it took me a while to find you. That is you, right?" 

Grayson dropped his gaze down at the table in shame and fear. "Yes." There was no point in even denying it. 

"Okay, good. Look, listen to me, alright?" 

Andrew sounded so sincere, so friendly, Grayson couldn't help but hope that maybe - just maybe - this guy wasn't as bad as… literally everybody else in his life. 

"I know this school is very fucked up, half the teachers are homophobes and the other half is racist and the students - most students - are no bit better. I'm not most students, I'm here to help you, trust me." 

Andrew stopped for a moment, checking if the other was still following his monologue. Grayson just stared at him wide-eyed. 

"Rumours say someone saw you making out with another guy at a party and it spread from there. That true?" 

"Uh…" Grayson was stunned for a moment. No one had bothered to ask him the truth until now. "No, it's not. I've never been to any party, I just made the mistake to be honest when someone asked me if I was gay." He snorted, angry at himself. "I should have lied."  
  
Andrew winced in sympathy. "Yeah, maybe. There's a reason I'm still in the closet to most, this school isn't the best place to have a safe coming out." 

Grayson inhaled sharply. "You're…?" 

"Gay? Not directly, I'm pan. But that wouldn't matter to the homophobic assholes around here. But anyways, I'm not only here to talk to you." He smiled again, this time softer, and his voice got a careful tone. "The reason I'm here today is that I heard your parents kicked you out yesterday?" 

Grayson's heart dropped and his stomach churned at the reminder. He tried so hard not to think of that, but it was the sad truth.   
When rumours spread at school he knew his fate was sealed as it was only a matter of time until someone told their parents who when told _his_ parents they should take care of their misbehaving child. Grayson was surprised it even took two weeks. 

Naturally, his parents were outraged. His mother told him with gritted teeth he was a disappointment and a disgrace and left the room. His father gave him a long lecture about "being a good, Christian person" that was absolute bullshit. Grayson told him as much and barely got away without a beating after that. 

In wise foresight he kept a bag packed with some essentials hidden in the garden shed since the rumours started, so he had at least something with him when his father shouted to come back when "he came to his senses and stopped being a faggot" after him. 

Blinking away the tears in his eyes, he quietly answered Andrew's question, gaze firmly locked on the table. "They did. It's- it was really bad. I crashed at my brother's for the night but he doesn't know why. He just thought I got into an argument with Mom and Dad, but they will tell him and then…" He shrugged. He had no options. No friends, no family left. No idea what to do. 

A tear landed on the grey plastic of the table. Grayson hated himself for being… that. Himself. All of that. Why couldn't he just be straight? 

Warm hands wrapped around his, stilling his trembling fingers. Grayson's head whipped up, staring at Andrew. He had a mental breakdown here and this stranger was sitting here, holding his hand and smiling at him? 

"It's gonna be okay. Believe me on that. It will be okay." 

His voice was firm, confident. Grayson felt none of it. 

"Let me be your saviour, okay?", he smirked a little, trying to lighten the mood, and Grayson actually managed to stop crying and pull himself together at least a bit. 

"What do you mean?" His voice sounded so small and broken, he hated it. 

"Are you done with school for today?" 

"Huh?" Grayson didn't expect that. "Yeah, I just didn't wanna go ho- back. And the food is decent." 

"Good. Get your stuff and then you're coming home with me. You can stay for as long as you need to, that's fine." 

Grayson pulled his hands away. "What?!" 

"I know you can't go back home right now and you don't seem to have other options. I'm offering you a place to stay - if you want to, of course." 

"But- Why would you do that? You don't even know me! Hell, I don't even know you! You could be a, a… murderer or kidnapper or… whatever!" 

Andrew laughed. "I'm not, I swear! Yeah, I don't know you, but I can't stand by and watch every person in your life just… turn away. You don't deserve that, nobody deserves that, especially not for something as dumb as being gay. It makes my skin crawl and itch to do something about it. So I'm offering my help." 

Grayson swallowed, uncertain. He trusted Andrew but that might just be because he was the first one to show basic humanity and acceptance towards him since he was outed. But trust or no trust, could he afford to decline an offer like that? 

The answer was no. 

He was unsure if his parents would calm down, but knowing how unforgiving his mother and how easily aggravated his father was, it would probably take time. And even then he didn't know if he _wanted_ to go back. Staying with his brother wasn't a long term option either, he would definitely be on their parents' side. 

"If… if you're serious about this…", he started. "I think I'd like to stay with you. Wait!", he added as a thought crossed his mind. "Your parents won't mind that?" 

"Nah, not at all. They're the ones who suggested I should invite you over. They're chill." 

"Okay.", Grayson said slowly, then repeated more firmly: "Okay. Thank you, like, a lot. More than I can say." 

Andrew smiled at him and stood up. "I'm glad I can help. Let's go!" 

It turned out Andrew could drive and lent his parents' car today. They left the school immediately, Andrew dropped Grayson off at his brother's and waited for him to get his stuff. 

"What did he say?", he asked Grayson when he got back. 

Grayson laughed awkwardly. "I told him it wasn't that bad of an argument and I'm cool with mom and dad now. He bought it." 

"Good enough.", Andrew decided and shrugged, dropping the topic. Grayson was grateful for it. 

In retrospect it should have been obvious, but Grayson was still surprised when Andrew turned the car into the driveway of that particular house. It caught his eye as soon as it came in sight due to the unmissable, huge rainbow flag hanging out of one of the top story windows. Grayson loved it. 

"This-", he said in awe, watching the flag wave in the light breeze. "-is so cool." 

He never had a pride item, obviously, but always admired the people he saw online, having rainbows everywhere. Being so open about and proud of himself wasn't really a possibility for him. 

Andrew turned off the car and got out. "Thanks. It's pretty neat and it pisses off the neighbors to no end." 

Grayson picked up his stuff - it was a shame how little it was, just his school backpack and a duffel bag with clothes and a few personal items - and followed Andrew into his new refuge. 

"Mom! Erin! We're home!", the older yelled as soon as he opened the front door and Grayson couldn't help the warm feeling at two so simple words. _We're home._

"Is Erin your sister? Wait, how do I call your mom? What's your last name?" 

He looked up at Andrew in slight panic, now that he thought about it he knew next to nothing about this guy. 

"Oh! Oh yeah. Shit, I should have prepared you. Okay, crash course." Andrew lowered his voice while a responding hello echoed in the house and the sound of steps became audible. "My mom's name is Kate, just call her that, otherwise she will think that you think she's old. Erin is my other parent, call them by their name too, use they/them pronouns." He gave Grayson - who was a bit overwhelmed and trying to memorize every information - an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "It's not the end of the world if you mess up, just correct yourself and move on. Here we go.", he added when a person came down the stairs, a bright smile appearing on their face when they spotted them. 

"Hello, boys! You have to be the poor kid Andrew told us about, right?" 

Grayson winced but nodded anyways. He hated being referred to as "that poor kid". 

"I'm Erin, I'm Andrew's parent. I'm so glad you're here!" 

And with that Grauson was pulled in an unexpected embrace. He went stiff for a second before allowing himself to relax and hesitantly put his arms around the person still strange to him. But after the cold, unwelcoming way he met his parents last it felt so good to just be held. Trying very hard not to cry he pulled back slightly and Erin let him go immediately, turning to Andrew. 

"Kate'll be back soon, shes grocery shopping." Then their eyes darted back to Grayson. "She'll want to meet you, but I can understand if you might just wanna get used to everything. Andrew will show you around, and if anything comes up or you need anything, talk to me- us. We want to help." 

They sounded sincere, honest to the bone, and Grayson believed it. He believed that finally someone accepted him, supported him, just like he was. A wide smile broke out on his face, a wave of hope and happiness washing away all of his problems and fears - at least momentarily. He knew he had to confront his parents sooner or later, he knew he had to go back to school tomorrow, but now he had people who would have his back. 

He was not alone anymore.


End file.
